


[podfic] same heartbeat (falling behind)

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drunk Podfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, unedited podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Jasper wants to be popular, Monty’s just trying to get by, and Miller might, possibly, sort of, have a crush.





	[podfic] same heartbeat (falling behind)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [same heartbeat (falling behind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824521) by [growlery writes (growlery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes). 



> podficcing my own fic!! for podfic bingo: altered states. i got drunk and decided this would be fun to record, and lo, it was. it's very very ridiculous. i've included an unedited version for fun, warning for giggling and weird mouth noises and general voice typos.

[unedited version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j8crnp4avtgysz9/same%20heartbeat%20-%20unedited.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 19:00 / 18.3MB  
  
[edited version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/09ya5f978rl2bzz/same%20heartbeat%20-%20edited.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 17:33 / 16.9MB 


End file.
